Omegus
|occupation = God of Darkness and Tyranny Ruler of the Chaotic Under-Realm|skills = |goals = Plunge the Omniverse in eternal Darkness.|crimes = |type of villain = Demonic Dictator|image = Daemos.jpg|origin = Fiction Wars|Box title = Dark Tyrant|hobby = Ruling the Chaotic Under-Realm Torturing the inhabitants and his own minions and subjects Keeping his reign from being usurped. Plotting Causing mass murders and genocide Being worshiped}} Daemos, '''also known as Omega the Anti-God', is the former ruler of he Prime Omegas and the mian antagonist of Hell's Misfits and Heavan Wars as well as one of the main villains of ''Multiversal Legends. Daemos is a brutal tyrant as well as the dictator of the Chaotic Under-Realm and the brother to Angelus/Alpha. Daemos's goal is to eradicate free will and enslave every living creature for himself. He is Michael Freeman's archenemy, being responsible for everything evil and being the reason of his families murder. He also serves as the archenemy to Malcolm Maelheimer in Hell's Misfits. History Daemos is a powerful omnipotent being that embodies chaotic tyranny and is the ruler of the Chaotic Under-Realm that controls it with an iron fist and is said to be the creator of tyranny. Though most of his backstory remains a mystery, a small portion of info is revealed that he is a rogue creation of Daevas as well as the first Prime Omega in existence. Daemos would later rebel against Daevas and seek to make him his slave forcing Daevas to create the chaotic Under Realm and banish the evil being there. In the Chaotic Under-Realm, Daemos created his own breed of daemons for him to torment and terrorize for his own amusement. Daily he would send his reapers cause mass-genocides of the population of the Under Realm, have one of his horsemen terrorize the torment them and allow them to harm one of them and do as they please. Once the New Omniverse was created it had created a big gap to the Chaotic Under-Realm allowing Daemos the opportunity to spread his influence and corruption to the new omniverse. Having influence a nearby species of aliens for him to corrupt, Daemos convinced them to worship him as their god. Daemos supply them with the technology for them to spread destruction and chaos for the sake of it. The species that worship him soon were wipe out due to nuclear warfare, he continues his immortal existence trying to conquer the new omniverse and rid free will from the omniverse. Eventually he made himself a living hive ,ind and eventually starting to conquer worlds by affecting them with his own breed of disease called "Atbraxas's Curse". the victim would succumb to the disease and act like a ferocious zombie and starting to consume all there life form and spread the disease until it eventually mutates and transform allowing Daemos to take over their bodies and control them, like a hive mind. Once the disease spread he had his victims commit mass suicide for him to create a biomass through their flesh and bones, eventually creating a body for himself. He opens the portal to his realm and led his army to conquer worlds, destroying each and every species' freedom. Daevas learns that Daemos is some feed from his imprisonment, he had to create something to keep him at bay. Daevas created the Alpha/Angelus to defeat Daemos. Hell's Misfits He sends a piece of himself to Planet Earth where our protagonist live, affecting it with his influence. He took possession of a group of travelers and manipulated them to kill each other so he could use them to create a biomass for himself to make a proxy form. He uses one of his Personality He is seen and revered as the ultimate embodiment of Tyranny, Evil, chaos, and cruelty and madness and as such is a feared and most despised being to come across. Daemos's evil rivals that of Nekrozoth's, another evil tyrant that seek to enslave all living beings. He is a being of destructive capabilities, hating reality purely out of envious of his brother's power. He is a vile, malicious entity and a master manipulator who's restless until his goals and ambition is fulfilled. Daemos shown to dislike his son Belial as he sees him as a weak pathetic fool, he eventhreaten to kill him just for being a disgraceful son. He does posses an intellectual mind, knowing man form of strategy and is a master of science, he even posses a moral agency as he aware of what is right and wrong and how to do right things, He know how empathy works and could feel remorse for his actions. This however prove to make him worse as he remains evil and simply keeps doing the wrong things without any empathy or remorse for his actions. He also seemed to enjoy to torture lesser beings especially his arch angel nephew Michael as he shown spiteful hatred towards him. He is egotistical as he is all powerful but is too arrogant to even use his full strength to finish his enemies off. He is a viciously cunning and ruthless dictator quick to learn from his mistakes and learns how to control his ego and chaotic side. He is not above causing mass omnicide nor working with other despicable monsters like Nekrozoth or Malroc. Trivia * Zalgo and Darkseid were the main inspiration that gave the creator the idea of the character along with a dream he had that involves a zombie apocalypse. * He is older than Angelus as Angelus was created to prevent Daemos from spreading his influence cross the omniverse. * Daemos share some similarities with a fellow MLU villain, the iconic Nekrozoth. ** Both are tyrants. ** Both rule their own universe. ** Both are chaotic evil. ** Both are Complete Monsters. ** Both abuse their minions for fun or for failing at their missions. ** They have their own good counterparts (Angelus to Daemos, Deus to Nekrozoth). ** They serve as the archenemy to the protagonists (Michael and Malcolm to Daemos, Legend and Jack Spark to Nekrozoth). ** They hate a certain concept (redemption for Nekrozoth, Free will for Daemos). ** They conquer universes and merge them with their own. Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Supreme Being Category:Evil Creator Category:Bigger Bads Category:Power Hungry Category:Immortals Category:Deities/Gods Category:Destroyers Category:Archenemy Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Masterminds Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Death Gods Category:Evil Genius Category:Omniscient Category:Omnipotents Category:Omnipresent Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Dictator Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Game Changer Category:Tyrants Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Genocidal Category:Sadists Category:Overlords Category:Psychopath Category:Multiversal Conqueror Category:Mass Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Monster Master Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Usurper Category:Slavers Category:Totalitarians Category:Fascists Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Master Manipulators Category:Symbolic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Demon Category:Wrathful Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Lord Category:Genderless Category:Xenophobes Category:Child Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Torment/Torture Category:Torturer Category:Egomaniacs Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Traitor Category:Parasite Category:Satan Category:Terrorists Category:Aliens Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Kidnapper Category:Chessmasters